To Save The World From MarySues!
by Hanako Yuriko
Summary: Utena and co. set out to rid the academy of icky Mary-Sues! Yay! -
1. Default Chapter

Description: The cast of Utena set out to drive away all Mary-Sues from  
their school. ^-^ Yay! Die evil Mary-Sues! +_+  
  
* One late night*  
-  
-  
* Student council elevator music plays. *  
*In the student council elevator*  
Touga: If the chick can not break out of its-  
Chuchu: [suddenly appears with a remote control in his hands] Chuuu! -_-  
[Translation: Boring!] -_- [presses the fast forward button]  
* Student council members jump in the elevator at superhuman speed and the  
elevator goes faster than most roller coasters.*  
Chuchu: [presses the play button once more] ^-^ [walks away]  
All Council Members: For the revolution of the world!  
-  
-  
-  
* Saionji, Nanami, Touga, Juri, Miki, Utena and Anthy are seated around the  
council table.*  
* All of them are wearing their pajamas with the exception of Touga *  
* Nanami is wearing the lilac colored nightgown she wears practically every  
night (X_X), Juri is wearing her usual white nightgown, Miki is wearing  
powder blue pajama shirt and pants, Utena is wearing her usual striped  
pajama top and pants, Anthy is wearing her usual night gown and cap...... and  
Saionji is wearing pink bunny pajamas with little bunny slippers. [Author's  
note: I loathe Saionji] Touga is the only one wearing the student council  
uniform. *  
Saionji: [scowling] So Touga, Juri, what topic was so important that you  
tore us from our beds to come here?  
Juri: /I did not plan on having this meeting so late at night, as  
you can see, Touga is the only one who was prepared for this meeting-  
[smirks] by the way- nice pajamas, Saionji.  
Saionji: [glare] [to Touga] How come you're the only one in uniform?  
Touga: [smirks] Because I never wear anything to bed.  
Nanami: [blushes bright red]  
Juri: [looks like she's going to get sick]  
Utena: [""]  
Miki: 0_0 [horrified expression] [clicks his stop watch]  
Anthy: ^-^ [smiles her usual smile]  
Saionji: [scowl] That's sick, Kirryu.  
Touga: [smirk] Sorry Saionji, but I guess I just can't be nearly as  
fashionable as you. ^-~  
Utena: [yawns] Touga, get on with the meeting.  
Saionji: [has just acknowledged Utena's presence] Hey! What is /I  
doing here?  
Touga: This is an important matter that concerns all of us, Saionji. [to  
all] Earlier today Juri and I were discussing a very important matter... fan  
fictions.  
Utena: [arches an eyebrow] Fan fictions?  
Nanami: [stands from her seat] [Nanami's violin music plays and yellow  
flower petals swirl around her] NOOOO! I won't let them take you, Big  
Brother!!!! NEVERRRR!!!  
Other Student Council Members (..and Utena): ... ^-^;;  
Touga: Nanami, no one's trying to get me.  
Nanami: That's what you said last time and then [points accusingly at  
Saionji] I saw one with you, Big Brother and that snot-haired Kendo boy  
making out!  
Touga: Er-um...but that's not what we're discussing today, Nanami.  
Nanami: I knew it! You like reading the fan fictions! [points at Juri] And  
you too! That's what you two just had to have been talking about!  
Juri: [calmly] Actually, I don't read them- with the exception of a few  
Utena/Anthy pairings- [cuts herself off when she remembers Utena and Anthy  
are attending this meeting]  
Utena and -yes-even Anthy: 0_0  
Juri: ^-^;; But that's not we're discussing today-  
Nanami: [disgusted] [points accusingly at Juri] Juri is a weirdo who reads  
Utena/Anthy pairings!  
* Juri's annoying, anonymous, room mate appears out of no where *  
Room mate: [hold up index finger] She also reads Shiori/Juri, Nanami/Anthy  
and Chuchu/Akio!  
*Room mate vanishes *  
Juri: [chuckles] Chuchu/Akio, that was a funny one, ha, like that would  
ever happen.  
Others: 0_0  
Juri: [notices their shocked expressions] [ reclaims her serious  
expression] Pardon me, that was a bit OOC.  
Nanami: [numb] *twitch* ...'Nanami/Anthy'?  
Anthy: [with her usual smile] Oh my.  
Nanami: [snaps out of it] [to Anthy] Shut up, you witch! I only have eyes  
for Touga!  
Miki: [musing] Hm... I've never seen a Touga/Wakaba pairing before...  
Nanami: [shocked]...Miki? You too?  
Miki: Oh no, Miss Nanami. I was only thinking out loud. ^-^;;  
Touga: Can we please start this meeting?  
Utena: Hasn't it already started, Kirryu? -_-  
Touga: No, it hasn't, Utena. If the council would remain silent for only a  
moment I would be able to tell you all what this meeting is about.  
* There is silence*  
Touga: We, my fellow duelists and Anthy, must discuss a topic that  
threatens our very way of life...  
Miki: [clicks his stop watch] Is it a letter from End Of the World?  
Touga: No...much worse... [ominous music plays] we have come to discuss...Mary-  
Sues  
Miki: Mary-Sues? Isn't that a type of dress shoe for girls?  
Nanami: [rolls her eyes] No, Miki, that's Mary-Janes.  
Miki: Oh...Then... If you don't mind me asking... what are Mary-Sues?  
* Lightening flashes out of no where. *  
Juri: [her face glows with an eerie light] Mary-Sues are horrible monsters  
that look just like you and me-  
Nanami: Horrible monster? I could see Juri as a horrible monster, but not  
Miki.  
Juri: [pretends she didn't hear Nanami] [face is still glowing] They walk  
through our school grounds undetected, change in our locker rooms and even  
shower in our bathrooms...  
Utena: [thinks] I Shower in our bathrooms? Kirryu must /u that.  
/I  
Juri: [continues] [face still glowing] Mary-Sues are the biggest goody-two-  
shoes in the world and you want to kill them so badly, but if you get too  
close to one... they'll put a spell on you and all those you know. The spell  
makes you adore them, think about them every second, follow them around  
like little puppy dogs and fall in love with them, [ominously] no matter  
what gender or preference you are!  
[quietly] And then when you are least suspecting it...  
Miki: [clicks stop watch]  
Juri: [continues ominously] [smiles wickedly] They suck your blood and  
steal all your manga! [laughs maniacally] Ahahahahaha!  
Miki: 0_0  
Saionji: [whimpers] Oh no! Not our manga!  
Touga: ...Juri?  
Juri: [face still glowing] Yes?  
Touga: Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's bad to play with  
flashlights?  
*Mariachi music starts playing*  
Juri: Oh. Sorry. [clicks off the flashlight that was illuminating her face]  
[To the others] Mary-Sues don't really drink blood and steal manga- I don't  
think so anyway...- but they do have the ability to take your willpower away  
from you and make you one of their ever adoring fans... kind of like  
Himemiya.  
Anthy: [begins to pour tea for everyone]  
Nanami: [wails] Like Himemiya? What a horrible fate!  
Miki: [clicks stop watch] What shall we do about it?  
Touga: Hunt down all the May-Sues, of course and expel them.  
Miki: I see... Um...Touga?  
Touga: Yes?  
Miki: Why is there a mariachi band playing behind you?  
Touga: Research shows that Mary-Sues strongly dislike mariachi music.  
Others: ...  
Touga: ...Okay-Okay. What can I say? I'm partial to guitar music. [to  
everyone] I propose a toast! A toast to save the world from Mary-Sues!  
* Every one clicks their tea cups together *  
-  
To be continued...  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Disclaimer: I do not own Utena or any of the Utena series characters. I do  
own Juri's anonymous room mate, which is pretty pathetic.  
-  
-  
-  
Author's Note: ^-^ My first fic on my new name! [big watery anime eyes]  
Please don't flame me too viscously! This shall be continued if I get nice  
reviews! ^-^ Ciao!  
  
[One question. Why is there a mariachi band playing here?  
Research shows that MarySues strongly dislike mariachi music  
...  
Okay-Okay. Sorry, I'm partial to guitar music. ] 


	2. 2To Save The World From MarySues! : Susp...

To Save the World from Mary-Sues  
Part 2  
-  
-  
"So...We meet again. You have had much time to make a list of suspects-"  
-  
"Actually, Touga, you gave us thirty minutes before you dragged us from our  
dorms again.--"  
-  
"Hmph. Thirty minutes isn't enough for you, Tenjou?"  
-  
"No and apparently it wasn't enough time for you to change out of the bunny  
suit, Saionji."  
-  
It is very early in the morning and the members of the Student Council  
(and Utena) are seated once more around the Patio Table of World's End-  
Utena: It has a name? --  
Hanako: Um...No, but I didn't want to just call it the table.  
Utena: Even Chuchu could have come up with a better name.  
Anthy: - What a good idea! [to Chuchu, who is standing on her shoulder]  
What should we call it Chuchu?  
Chuchu: [contemplates deeply] ....  
Anthy: -  
Chuchu:....  
Anthy: - -  
Chuchu:....  
Anthy: - - -  
Chuchu: .....  
Anthy: - - - -  
Chuchu: ...[a light bulb appears above his head] clears throat dramatically  
'Chu'!  
Anthy: - That's a good name, Chuchu.  
Chuchu: [beams proudly]  
Hanako: ...Okay. The 'Chu' it is.  
It is very early in the morning and the members of the Student Council  
(and Utena) are seated once more around the 'Chu'.   
Nanami is wearing the lilac colored nightgown she wears practically every  
night (XX), Juri is wearing her usual white nightgown, Miki is wearing  
powder blue pajama shirt and pants, Utena is wearing her usual striped  
pajama top and pants, Anthy is wearing her usual night gown and cap...... and  
Saionji is wearing pink bunny pajamas with little bunny slippers. Touga is  
the only one wearing the student council uniform.   
-  
-  
Miki: [clicks his stopwatch] So...How shall this be done, President Kirryu?  
Touga: We shall go one at a time and read our list of possible Mary-Sues.  
Juri shall go first.  
Miki: [clicks his stopwatch]  
Juri: [to Touga] [sarcastically] Thank you. [unfolds a piece of paper  
that was in her hand] [begins to read her list] My first-  
Miki: [clicks his stopwatch]  
Juri: ...My first sus-  
Miki: [clicks stopwatch]  
Juri: -- ...My-  
Miki: [clicks stopwatch]  
Juri: M-  
Miki: [clicks stopwatch]  
Juri:-  
Miki: [clicks stopwatch]  
Juri: -- ... [quickly] My first suspe-  
Miki: [clicks stopwatch] [clicks stopwatch] [clicks stopwatch]  
Juri: [controls temper] .... Why don't you go first, Miki.  
Miki: - [politely] Oh no, Miss Juri, I couldn't do that. It is rude to  
interrupt. -  
Juri: Really, Miki.  
Touga: - Now, now, Juri, you shouldn't be mad at Miki, he is just  
being polite.  
Juri: -- Shut up, Kirryu.  
Touga: I love you too, Juri.  
Juri: ...[chooses to ignore Touga] [focuses on her list again] My first  
suspect is-  
Miki: [clicks his stopwatch]  
Juri: ...My first [snatches the stopwatch from Miki]-  
Miki: Hey. Give it back! That is important to me! That and my Shinning  
Thing. - -  
Juri: -- [threateningly] I'll make you see many 'shinning things' if you  
don't let me finish.  
Miki: -;; Okay.  
Juri: As I was saying, my first suspect-actually suspects are .... The  
Shadow Girls. Where did they come from? They most certainly were not in  
the manga.  
Utena: Neither was Shiori.  
Juri: [stands from her seat] [emotional outburst] LEAVE SHIORI OUT OF  
THIS, TENJOU!  
Student Council (and Utena): 00...  
Juri: [sits back down] [regains her composure] Um...Back to what I was  
saying- The Shadow Girls appeared out of nowhere, that is why I think  
that they are Mary-Sues.  
Touga: You're just mad about the time they used a pouty child who was too  
sick to go on a field trip as a metaphor for you.  
Juri: ...My second suspect is... ... Anthy.  
Nanami: I don't like Anthy.  
Utena: - You're just in denial, Nanami. I've seen the fanfics.  
Miki: [muses] I've never seen a Nanami/Shiori before...  
Nanami: [wails] Not again!  
Juri: [defensively] Of course you haven't, Miki, Shiori would never do  
something like that.  
Shiori: appears out of nowhere Hm... Actually it would depend on how much  
money she offered me. vanishes  
Juri: [stares numbly ahead] ....  
Nanami: H-How disgusting.  
Touga: Hm... Juri? What are you doing?  
Juri: [is counting the money in her wallet] ! [puts her wallet away]  
Nothing that should concern you, Kirryu. [changes subject] My next  
suspect is ... [trying to think of one] .... ...  
Touga: Yes? Your next suspect is...?  
Juri: [still can't think of one] Um...  
Juri's anonymous roommate: [appears] Well- It's definitely not Shiori-I  
mean- what moron would like any one as vile as her?  
Juri: ... - My next suspect is .  
Touga: ?  
Juri: - Yes, .  
Chuchu: Chu?  
Juri: - No- .  
Utena: ? Who's that?  
Juri: - My anonymous roommate.  
Utena: ... -- I'm sure this doesn't come as shocking news to you, Juri,  
but we all hate your roommate, so there is no way she is a Mary-Sue.  
Juri: Hey, I can wish can't I?  
Touga: [pats Juri consolingly on the shoulder] Don't worry, Juri, next  
year you might be lucky enough to be my roommate.  
Juri: But you're a guy.  
Touga: sigh Juri- I know you are going through a little lesbian phase  
but-  
Juri: -- That's not what I meant- I meant that the school wouldn't allow  
for a male and a female to stay in the same room.  
Touga: It doesn't matter. I have 'special' connections with Akio. [winks]  
-  
Juri: -- As does Anthy and any thing at this school that moves.  
Anthy: - - Actually, Juri, my brother doesn't mind if it's immobile.  
Juri: ...I think I'm going to be sick.  
Miki: [ponders out loud] I've never seen a Akio/Leather sofa pairing  
before...  
Juri: ... [gets up from her seat and leaves]  
Touga: ...How about you, Nanami? Who are your suspects?  
Nanami: My suspects are-  
A loud screaming voice comes from off-stage   
Voice: NOOOO!! SCRIPT FORMAT!!!!  
Nanami: --... I suspect-  
From off screen runs an anonymous girl (no- not the roommate)   
Girl: points at the student council (and Utena) I shall report you  
all!!!  
Touga: For what, may I ask?  
Girl: It should be illegal!!!  
Nanami: Hey! It's not my fault that Utena's a gay/lesbian series so  
don't go interrupting me!  
Utena: If it offends you- just don't read it.  
Anthy: - - -  
Chuchu: [with conviction] Chu!  
Girl: SCRIPT FORMAT MUST DIE!!!!  
Touga: Script format?  
Girl: [grabs a nearby chair and throws it off the balcony] GAAAAHHH!  
A voice comes from below the balcony   
Voice: Ow! That hurt!  
Girl: [looks below the balcony] -;; Sorry. [back to the Utena cast]  
You just don't have enough brains to write a real one!!! [runs off  
screen]  
Touga: ... [to Nanami] Continue please.  
Nanami: [pulls out a huge stack of paper with small print font] Okay,  
big brother. [begins reading off the names] Kozue, Keiko, Sakura, Lyn,  
Evi, Miko, Makoto, Iris, Jenny, Mandy, Alice, Yoko, Yuka-  
Two years later   
Nanami: Suzuko, Konohako, Suzuki, Tsuki, Ai, Hana, Josie, Hoshiko and  
Rumiko. Yes, they all just have to be Mary-Sues.  
Miki: [goes to click his stop watch, but remembers that it's with Juri]  
Um... -;; Nanami?  
Nanami: Yes, Miki?  
Miki: Aren't those all girls that Touga had gone out with?  
Nanami: Hmph. I don't know what you're talking about, Miki.  
Touga: It's your turn, Miki.  
Miki: Well...I- I just couldn't think of any. I mean- all of the students at  
this school are nice. -  
Other student council members (and Utena): ...  
Nanami: What hole have you been living in, Miki?  
Miki: - Sorry. Um- maybe Wakaba or Mitsuru?  
Nanami and Utena: No way!  
Nanami: How could you, Miki? Mitsuru is too gullible to be a Mary-Sue –and  
Wakaba gets on my nerves.  
Utena: Miki, there is no way that it's Wakaba or Mitsuru- they all have  
flaws.  
Miki: I'm sorry- I really don't know who to suspect.  
Everyone freezes   
Shadow girl 1 and 2: [appear] Do you know? Do you know? Do you really  
know?  
Shadow girl 1: [dressed up in a detective uniform] They say that it's  
possible for aliens to be all around us! So I shall set out and exterminate  
them all!  
Shadow Girl 2: [dressed up as a little girl] Are you sure that'll work,  
sir?  
Shadow Girl 1: Of course it shall work! How dare you doubt me! I even have  
a list of suspects! There's my nosy neighbor Sue, there's the clerk at the  
grocery store, Officer Bob-  
Shadow Girl 2: -But- what will you do when you find one?  
Shadow Girl 1: Hush up now, young lady. I'm busy-  
Shadow Girl 2: But, sir-  
Shadow Girl 1: There's my boss, the ice cream man, the bill collector, that  
annoying telemarketer-  
scene goes back to normal  
Utena: I'm not quite sure... I'd have to think about it for a while.  
Saionji: Of course, you would, Tenjou. It might take you some time to come  
up with someone to pass the blame onto though.  
Utena: Huh?  
Touga: Please, clarify.  
Mitsuru enters the room to stand beside Nanami   
Saionji: Well, I'd have to say that my number one suspect is Utena Tenjou.  
A game of beach volleyball begins in the background   
Utena: What?  
Saionji: I know you're good at it, but don't play stupid, Tenjou.  
Utena: I don't know what you are talking about.  
Nanami: [isn't paying attention] [snaps her fingers in the air] Mitsuru!  
Mitsuru: - Yes, Miss Nanami?  
Nanami: Get me a glass of water, Mitsuru, I'm very thirsty.  
Mitsuru: - Right away, Miss Nanami. [walk aways]  
Utena: -Are you crazy, Saionji?!  
Saionji: Don't you all find it a bit unusual how everyone seems to like  
her?  
Nanami: I don't like her at all!  
Miki: [muses] I've never seen a Nanami/Ute-  
Nanami: Don't start that again, Miki. --  
Miki: -;; Sorry.  
Back to Mitsuru   
Mitsuru: [walks back with a glass of ice water]  
A beach ball rolls in front of him   
High-pitched, feminine voice: Could you please get that for me, sir?  
Mitsuru: [picks up the ball and throws it back]  
Girl with the feminine voice: [catches the ball] Thank you so much. [walks  
up to Mitsuru] What's your name?  
The girl is a longhaired, slender, brunette, with thick eyelashes and  
bright blue eyes. She is currently wearing a light yellow gingham dress  
with brown mary-jane dress shoes. Her hair is tied back in yellow-ribboned  
ponytail.   
Author's note: No! Don't fall for it, Mitsuru! Don't tell her your name!   
Mitsuru: [stares blankly for a moment] ... - Mitsuru. What is yours, Miss?  
Girl: [frowns] Well-um- My initials are M.S.Y-so my friends call me Missy.  
-  
Mitsuru: - That's a cute name.  
Girl: [blushes falsely] Why thank you, Mitsuru. I just have a feeling that  
we'll be super-good friends [stares into his eyes] [her eyes glow blue]  
–right?  
Mitsuru: Super-good friends... Super-good friends...  
Girl: [laughs maniacally] Bwahahahaha-er- I mean- Tee hee! - How  
terrific. Come with me, Mitsuru. - [walks into the building and enters  
the elevator]  
Mitsuru: [Follows after her] Super-good friends... Super-good  
friends...  
Back to Utena and co.   
Touga: [holds up a score card that reads "3" ] That's three points so far  
for Utena.  
The student counsel (Yes, Juri has returned) (and Utena) are all surfing  
the Internet on lap tops   
Touga: Find me a Shiori/Juri.  
Juri: [almost instantly] [clicks the 'send fic to a friend button'] Got  
one!  
Touga: [holds up a four] Found that one quick, huh Juri?  
Juri: ... Just tell us the next one Kirryu. --  
Touga: Okay. Touga/Saionji.  
Nanami: Wh-What?!  
Saionji: Found it!  
Touga: [holds up a card that reads '2'] Better catch up, Saionji. -  
Nanami: [pouty] What does this have to do with Mary-Sues, anyway – and  
where's Mitsuru?  
Anthy: Right here, Miss Nanami!  
Nanami: [looks at Anthy] Where? I don't see him.  
Anthy: [is reading the text on her screen] [giggles] - My goodness, you  
are here too, Miss Nanami.  
Nanami: What foolishness are you spouting off?  
Utena: It's a Nanami/Mitsuru pairing, Nanami.  
Nanami: [numb] ...[turns bright red] What?!  
Saionji: [sneers] Has it ever occurred to you that all of the pairings we  
mentioned with you in it so far has you as "seme".  
Nanami: I don't know what a "seme" is so leave me alone.  
Anthy: [calmly] - You don't know what a seme is, Miss Nanami? A seme is  
the one on top. -  
Nanami: On top of what- ... [turns bright red] Oo- You! –Where's that  
Nanami/Mitsuru fic?  
Anthy: - Hold on. I'll send it to you. [clicks the send button]  
Nanami: [clicks on the link and begins to read it] [turns bright red-  
again]  
Touga: My-my, Nanami. I didn't know that you felt so strongly for him. -  
Nanami: I-I don't, big brother! [fake evil smile] [lies] I was just going  
to give them a really bad review! [continues to read it] –Oh- By the way-  
where is Mitsuru?  
Utena: I'm not sure. [sips tea]  
Anthy: - I know where he went Miss Nanami.  
Miki: I've never seen a Juri/Miki fic- no wait- I have. -;;  
Juri: [eyes widen a bit] ...  
Touga: Hey. This is a little bit off topic, but- why is Juri having so many  
OOC moments?  
Anthy: Hm...Maybe it was something she ate. -  
Nanami: Or someone.  
Everyone: OO  
Nanami: Hey! Can't I be OOC sometimes?  
Touga: [is watching the female beach volley ball players] [sips tea] I  
suppose so.  
Utena: I think Arisugawa-san is being used as comedy relief. -;;  
Several tea cups fall from the counsel members grasps and shatter on the  
floor   
Nanami: [shocked] Juri? As comedic relief? [folds her arms over her chest]  
Hey- wait a minute! There are no stressful points in this fic to be  
relieved of! I think we should complain to the author!  
Juri: [sips tea] [calmly] ...Whatever happened to Mitsuru, Nanami?  
Nanami: And why is this fic in script format? That's the reason why that  
crazy girl came! I- Mitsuru! I almost forgot!  
Utena: -- You did forget, Nanami.  
Nanami: Who asked you, Tenjou. [back to topic of Mitsuru] Where did he go,  
Himemiya?  
Anthy: He went into the elevator-  
Nanami: Okay. Good that's what he was supposed to do-  
Anthy: -With a girl.  
Phantom of The Opera music plays  
Juri:...Kirryu.  
Touga: [turns off the red boombox in his lap] Sorry, Miss Arisugawa, it was  
to-  
Juri: [arches an eyebrow] [finishes] Keep away the Mary-Sues?  
Touga: Exactly.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Author's note: Oh no! Poor Mitsuru! Finally this fic is slowly-  
kinda-sorta-in a way-but- not really getting somewhere! As you can see- I  
like having the characters discuss fanfics. If any of you are okay with me  
mentioning any of your Utena fics in this (don't worry, the mention won't  
be insulting, I'm a human being, not a... super-meanie-meanie person) please  
tell me in your review. I can't mention them all (I just might though- If  
you let me- of course), but I will do my best to mention 1 or 2.  
Thanks for mentioning Juri's OOCness. I did a lot of it on purpose, but I'm  
going to cool it down a bit, because Juri is just that cool. - P.S. I  
love all your Utena fan fics. They make me feel so bad for Juri, and  
sometimes even Shiori. The one with Kozue/Nanami was pretty original .  
I read your fic "Happy White Day, Saionji!". It was really sweet. I used to  
completely dislike him, but now I see him in a slightly different light. I  
can be really stubborn when I don't like a character too! Good job on the  
fic and thank you for recommending it to me. -  
In answer to who asked me if there really was a Chuchu/Akio fic- there  
isn't any- yet- I do plan on writing one (it's mostly a comedy though).  
I know, Chuchu's pretty funny. That's one of the reasons I look forward to  
my comedy with Chuchu/Akio.  
Thanks for your review, if it weren't for those of you who were nice enough  
to drop me a line I probably wouldn't have continued it.  
  
Note to all: When that one girl (the one screaming about script format)  
came in, I wasn't jabbing at any of you. You all have been so sweet and  
tolerant. - TTTT Unfortuantely, a friend of mine didn't have so nice  
of an experience (they had her temporarily and illegitimately suspended  
from fanfic.net!) so that was my own way of showing my upset. Though I do  
understand why most people do not even bother reading script formats, I  
myself plan on becoming a writer for young adult fiction. The reason why I  
tend to write script format for fanfics is because it does not take up too  
much of my occupational writing time. I do plan on making it up to all of  
you by writing a short novel format Utena fic though. Thank you so much for  
being so good to me. - Ja ne and good luck to your futures! - 


End file.
